Make It Sweet
by awarinside
Summary: Dean Winchester faisait parti de ceux qui n'ont pas leur place dans une cuisine. Malheureusement pour lui, un repas de famille approchant le mettra sur la route d'un jeune cuisinier du nom de Castiel Novak.
1. Chapter 1: Mise en bouche

Bonjour ! Première fiction à chapitre, pour tout vous avouez j'ai un peu le trac ! Encore une fois c'est un AU en rapport avec la cuisine (si si). Ne vous attendez pas à des recettes élaborées et tout cela, hein !  
Par contre, j'ai la sensation qu'il y a une sorte d'indifférence qui se construit malgré moi lors de mon écriture, concernant mes personnages, et que par conséquent ils ne sont pas attachants... Je souhaiterais seulement que vous me disiez si cela se voit/ressent ou non...? S'il vous plaît.

Le temps entre les chapitres risque d'être assez important, on parle sûrement de trois à quatre semaines (sorry d'avance !).

Ah oui ! Cette histoire se conclura probablement au lit et je vous préviendrais à ce moment là, mais rien de bien méchant pour le début.

Pour ceux qui suivent Battle Of One, j'ai effectivement pris la décision de continuer. (Encore une fois, pas de dates précises mais merci énormément pour les retours très positifs envers ce texte !)

 **Disclaimer** **: Rien ne m'appartient excepté l'histoire.**

 **Remerciements** **: Merci à ceux qui me suivent depuis le début, ceux de passage qui viennent pour lire certains de mes textes. Vos reviews font souvent ma journée ! Merci également aux lecteurs silencieux. Merci à toi aussi pour la correction de ses textes qui sont beaucoup trop flous aux premiers jets (désolée encore pour cette cuisine de l'Enfer !) *coeur coeur***

 **Tags** **: AU; chef!cas; architecte!dean**

 **.**

 **.**

 _ **Make It Sweet**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 **DÎNER 1.** _Mise en bouche_

Dean était embarrassé; autant par la sauce tomate qui dégoulinait de sa casserole, que de sa capacité à se retrouver dans des situations qu'il savait ne pas pouvoir gérer. Il ne savait même pas comment Sam avait pu le convaincre de... De ça ! C'était le bordel sous tous les angles dans sa cuisine – il allait sûrement passer la soirée à nettoyer –. Il soupira, repoussa son torchon sur son épaule et laissa le désastre quelques instants, se dirigeant dans son salon. Son ordinateur était sur la table, lui faisant gentiment de l'œil et il repensa à une conversation qu'il avait eu plus tôt, avec une certaine rouquine.

 _Charlie le regardait effarée, ne pouvant croire que Dean Winchester serait derrière les fourneaux pour un repas familial. Elle ne manqua pas de poliment lui rappeler:_

 _''Mais Dean, tu es une merde en cuisine. Tu ferais mieux d'appeler un chef cuisinier !''_

Ce à quoi Dean répondit par une expression choquée. Il n'était pas nul en cuisine ! Le courant ne passait simplement pas, il ne détestait pas la cuisine: la cuisine le détestait. Un fait qui maintenant était clairement mit en évidence, vu l'état de la pièce. Il soupira, encore, se penchant vers son livre de cuisine – acheté pour l'occasion, comme quoi tout arrive – cherchant désespérément d'où le problème pouvait bien venir. Il ne trouva rien, il avait mit toutes les doses présentées, assaisonné comme il le fallait, enfourné la viande comme demandé. Il ne comprenait rien. Le dîner était à la fin de la semaine, et il n'y arrivait pas.

L'idée de Charlie germa dans son esprit et il prit sa décision. Il se leva et se dirigea vers sa table à manger, récupérant son ordinateur. Des cuisiniers rêvaient de se faire connaître via internet, pourquoi ne pas voir de quoi étaient capables ces 'amateurs' ? Ils seraient certainement mieux que lui, pour commencer. Il ouvrit une page et chercha.

Tous avaient l'air relativement intéressant mais il cherchait quelque chose de classique, pas forcément innovant. Dans un coin de sa tête, il estima le budget qu'il voudrait dépenser dans cette improvisation, son salaire venait de lui être délivré et il ne se le cachait pas, être architecte était définitivement un bon choix. Alors qu'il allait changer de site, il le vit. Le profil parfait. Un certain C. Novak. Il sourit, passa en revu les recettes présentées et se décida. Il appuya sur le bouton: prendre contact.

. . .

Castiel se désespérait à trouver un autre travail. Il avait pensé qu'il pourrait arriver à gérer ses fins de mois avec son poste à la librairie, mais visiblement il avait eu tord. Son petit commerce sur internet ne marchait pas vraiment, ce qui l'attristait. Bien qu'il aimait être entouré de livres – l'odeur et le rugueux des anciens livres au touché, bon dieu – sa passion restait la cuisine. Ses tarifs étaient assez élevés, certes, mais il estimait que s'il fournissait des bons ingrédients et une cuisine plus que satisfaisante, la note en valait la peine.

Il avait postulé comme réceptionniste dans une petite agence à deux rues de la librairie, recevant un: 'on vous contactera'. La fin du mois approchait et il se savait mal préparé. Une affaire serait la bienvenue. Alors que cette pensée lui traversa l'esprit, son téléphone se mit à vibrer. Une fois. Castiel sentit un sourire éclore sur ses lèvres, une vibration voulait dire mail, mail voulait dire affaire, affaire voulait dire argent. C'est avec précipitation qu'il sortit son téléphone, le faisant presque tomber.

Il se sentait comme le plus chanceux des hommes en cet instant, le mail était bien un potentiel client. Castiel dévora le message des yeux. Un jeune homme, apparemment, aimant les recettes simples; un samedi soir, repas de famille... Castiel saisit sa chance, répondant au mail avec intérêt.

Durant la semaine, les mails publics se changèrent vite en mails privés et Castiel avait rendez-vous ce soir avec le client afin d'établir le menu pour le lendemain. Il espérait avoir une affaire concluante, il ne supporterait pas un autre discours de son propriétaire. Il avait encore sa facture de chauffage à payer...

. . .

Trois coups à la porte le firent sursauter. Il alla ouvrir, ne vérifiant pas qui était derrière la porte, il était pile à l'heure.

Son regard se posa alors sur deux lagons bleus foncés, capturés par des cils aussi noirs que les cheveux de son vis-à-vis.

''Vous êtes bien Dean Winchester ?''

Une voix grave, très très grave, et son nom qui coulait si bien sur ses lèvres. Il se reprit, il était ici pour le business.

''Oui. Entrez.''

Il se poussa, laissant passer la délicieuse créature dans son appartement. Il était typiquement son genre de mec, ça en était narguant. Cependant, Dean avait pour habitude de ne jamais mélanger boulot et coup d'un soir. Cette fois ne serait pas différente. Il ne tenterait rien, ils étaient là pour planifier un repas, point à la ligne. Dean lui sourit, invitant le cuisinier à s'asseoir dans le salon.

''Je peux vous offrir quelque chose ? Thé, café ? Il fait assez froid dehors.''

Le petit brun – oui, Dean avait noté qu'il était légèrement plus petit que lui – enleva son trench-coat et son écharpe, les posant sur le dossier de sa chaise, son regard se tourna vers Dean, chaleureux.

''Un thé serait le bienvenu.''

Dean hocha la tête et se dirigea dans sa cuisine, il fit bouillir de l'eau pour son 'invité' et se réchauffa le café qu'il avait fait plus tôt. Quand la bouilloire bipa, son café était déjà prêt. Il retourna au salon, une odeur de caféine et de camomille l'entourant. Novak prit sa tasse avec ses deux mains, entourant le mug pour se procurer de la chaleur. Dean le laissa siroter quelque gorgées avant de briser le silence.

''Puis-je savoir ce qui se cache sous l'initial de votre prénom ?''

Castiel le fixa pendant un temps, mettant légèrement Dean mal à l'aise mais lui procurant une chaleur bienfaisante, comme quelque chose de perdu enfin retrouvé.

''Oui, bien sûr, se sera plus simple. Castiel, je m'appelle Castiel.''

''Castiel, hein. Eh bien, on peut dire que vous êtes mon ange gardien sur ce coup.''

Castiel sourit, ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il avait des réflexions sur son prénom disons, étrange, mais la remarque de Dean n'était ni blessante, ni railleuse. Il l'en remercia intérieurement.

''J'ai cru comprendre qu'il y aurait cinq couverts, en vous comptant. Repas de famille, c'est ça ?''

''Exactement, je voudrais quelque chose d'original mais qui reste dans une base classique.''

''Hum, hum, vous avez une idée en tête ou vous me laissez le choix ?''

''Je m'en remets à votre expertise.''

Dean n'avait pas vraiment d'exigence, à part évidemment que ce soit bon. Il n'avait aucune culture sur la cuisine, les pâtes lui convenaient et les plats à réchauffer aussi. Il était rarement chez lui pour manger, de toute évidence. Il voyait Castiel sortir quelques feuilles reliées à une pochette en carton et un stylo. Il écrivit quelques abréviations que Dean ne reconnu pas et releva la tête.

''Est-ce que je pourrais voir votre cuisine ?''

''On garde le vouvoiement ou on peut commencer par s'appeler par nos prénoms ? J'ai horreur du vouvoiement...''

Castiel le fixa une seconde fois, sans rien dire, juste bloquant son regard dans celui jade de son vis-à-vis. Il penchait légèrement la tête sur le côté, comme si il ne se rendait pas compte du geste. Dean le trouvait vraiment beau, il avait beaucoup pour lui et il se demanda ce que pouvait bien penser ce petit brun alors qu'il le dévisageait. Puis la voix grave s'éleva.

''Oui, bien sûr Dean, comme tu veux.''

''Bien, par ici.''

Dean conduisit Castiel à travers son appartement, l'emmenant dans la cuisine et le laissa l'inspecter. Il ne savait pas vraiment ce que le cuisinier faisait, mais ce dernier marcha en rond dans la petite pièce, étudiant avec soins chaque parcelle comme si sa vie en dépendait. Dean resta silencieux, laissant le brun vagabonder comme bon lui semblait.

Il passa un certain temps sur les tiroirs des étagères de droite, inspectant les détails comme s'il serait interrogé dessus plus tard. Il continua jusqu'à l'évier situé à gauche et finit sur le comptoir au centre de la pièce. Après quelques instants, Castiel sourit, comme satisfait avec lui-même.

''Ta cuisine est très fonctionnelle, Dean. J'aimerais en avoir une aussi pratique.''

''C'est pas handicapant pour un cuisinier de ne pas aimer sa cuisine ?''

Castiel ne fit que sourire, évasant le sujet d'un geste vague et doux de la main, retournant son regard sur le comptoir. Vu la taille de son appartement il ne pouvait se permettre le quart de cette cuisine, bien qu'intérieurement, il en rêvait.

Il demanda à Dean de lui montrer les différents emplacements des ustensiles dont il aurait besoin. Ils parlèrent jusqu'à tard dans la nuit se mettant d'accord sur le repas.

En entrée, ils auront une 'salade de mâche, betterave et sa vinaigrette' – Dean pensait à son frère et sa mère ici, la salade sûr n'était pas son truc –, en plat principal un chili con carne – le plat favoris de son père –.

Il parlait à Castiel des habitudes alimentaires de chacun, mais jamais n'aborda ses envies. Lorsque l'on invitait on faisait toujours plaisir à autrui, non ? Castiel écouta, ne voulant pas interrompre Dean, il avait l'air aux anges en parlant de sa famille et Castiel aimait voir le sourire s'étendre sur ses lèvres, creusant ses joues et faisant apparaître des petites rides autour de ses yeux. Le jeune homme était réellement très beau.

La conversation étaient tellement simple entre eux, que cela en était étrange. Comme la sensation d'avoir connu une personne depuis toujours. Dean n'était pas le seul à se rappeler que ce rendez-vous n'était que professionnel.

Ils finirent par arriver au dessert et Dean, une fois encore, chercha ce qui pourrait bien faire plaisir à sa famille – Jess notamment, il essayait de se rappeler ce que Sam lui avait dit – puis soudain, Castiel le coupa.

''Et toi ?''

''Comment ça 'et toi' ?''

''Tu pourrais peut-être te faire plaisir sur le dessert, qu'est-ce que tu en penses ? Je suis assez doué dans cette catégorie et j'adore cuisiner les desserts, tu n'as aucune envie ?''

''Si, mais ce n'est pas à propos de moi, Cas, j'invite...''

Le surnom avait glissé quelques minutes auparavant, Dean s'était excusé ne sachant si il avait le droit de raccourcir ce prénom étrange. A sa plus grande surprise, Castiel adopta le surnom immédiatement.

''Dean, c'est ta famille. Tu fais partie de cette famille. Aller, qu'est-ce que tu veux ?''

Castiel pensait que Dean prendrait quelques temps pour se décider, mais ce ne fut pas le cas. Dean bloqua ses yeux dans les siens, le regard aussi brillant qu'un gosse à l'annonce du parc Disney et lui répondit, excitation dans la voix.

''Une tarte aux pommes !''

Cas ne put empêcher le fin sourire qui étira ses lèvres, Dean ressemblait un _happy puppy_ et il restait ridiculement attirant.

''Va pour une tarte aux pommes.''

Dean et Castiel finir de parler des finances, Cas fixa le prix – rentrant dans le budget de Dean merci bien –, les conversations cessèrent et Castiel annonça, après un rapide coup d'œil à l'horloge dans le salon, qu'il devait rentrer. Les salutations furent brèves mais amicales et Cas passa la porte, le sourire aux lèvres. Il avait conquit son client et trouvait ce dernier beaucoup plus sympathique qu'il ne le devrait...

. . .

Dean était nerveux. Cela ne lui arrivait que très rarement, cependant l'idée même de revoir sa famille le mettait dans un état proche de l'euphorie. Et pas forcément de la bonne manière. Il était euphorique dans le bon sens du terme mais aussi dans le mauvais. Il ne cessait de faire de sa vie une rétrospection: ''Et si ils n'approuvaient pas mon style de vie ?''; ''Et si architecte n'était pas une des voies auxquelles ils aspiraient pour moi?''; ''Putain Dean, tu ne sais même pas cuisiner !''. Il fut tiré de ses pensées par un Cas à l'air inquiet.

''Dean, ça va ? Tu es très... pâle'', constata le brun, posant sa main sur le front de Dean, cherchant un quelconque signe de maladie.

Dean sursauta légèrement au touché, mais ne s'en formalisa pas. Castiel était actuellement en train d'ajouter les poivrons au chili, lorsque la sonnette retentit. Les yeux émeraudes se voilèrent instantanément de peur et d'appréhension. Cas le discerna bien vite, frôlant l'épaule de Dean de la sienne, il essaya tant bien que mal de dissoudre le malaise du châtain.

''Dean, ça va bien se passer, c'est ta famille derrière la porte...''

Dean le coupa avant même qu'il n'ait pu finir sa phrase, se retournant vers lui les yeux fous.

''Mais justement, Cas ! Qu'est-ce qu'il y a de pire que de décevoir sa famille ?!''

Castiel l'analysa quelques secondes, comme il le faisait toujours – tête penchée sur le côté s'il vous plaît – et soupira.

''Je pense que tu te sous-estimes un peu trop. Tu vis une vie que tu aimes, tu te débrouilles très bien financièrement, tu as un job qui a priori te ravi... Et tu as l'air en bonne santé, je ne sais pas ce qu'il faudrait à ta famille pour ne pas voir tout cela...''

La sonnette se déclencha une nouvelle fois. Castiel mettait en route les plaques de la gazinière, lui intimant du regard d'aller ouvrir. Dean plongea une dernière fois dans les rivières qu'étaient les yeux du brun et partit, inspirant fortement pour se donner du courage.

La porte semblait immense, et soudainement Dean se sentit comme un petit garçon effrayé et mal à l'aise. Il agrippa la poignée, un peu trop fortement peut-être, et l'ouvrit comme pour chasser tout autres flots de pensées. Il tomba nez-à-nez avec quatre paires d'yeux et des sourires à la volée. Il eut juste le temps de sourire à son tour, que Mary se jeta dans ses bras.

Elle sentait bon, le parfum rassurant d'une mère ne voulant que le bien-être de ses enfants. Et comme ça, juste comme ça, Dean ne ressentit plus aucune appréhension, plus de doutes, aucune peur. Juste un sentiment confortable de paix, il se sentait enfin chez lui, complètement. Mary se décala, laissant la place à son père qui se contenta d'une accolade, sourire aux lèvres. Son frère, lui, se jeta littéralement sur lui, toutes fossettes sorties, l'étreignant étroitement. La dernière fut Jessica, qui lui fit la bise, ses boucles blondes encadrant son visage. Dean pensa immédiatement qu'elle était parfaite.

Il avait tellement redouté l'arrivée de sa famille qu'il en avait oublié le bonheur de les revoir à nouveau. Dean – après les avoir débarrassé de leurs manteaux – les conduisit au salon. Sa petite table avait été rallongé et les couverts avaient été sobrement mais joliment installés; merci Castiel.

Il pouvait voir ses parents jeter des œillades sur toutes la surface de son habitacle. La boule qui s'était formée plus tôt dans sa gorge revint, mais moins étouffante. Ses parents se tournèrent vers lui dans un seul mouvement, comme si ils étaient la même entité, simplement pour lui sourire. Son père fut le premier à écourter le silence.

''On peut dire que tu t'es bien débrouillé !''

Cette seule phrase suffit à détendre l'atmosphère immédiatement, et tout s'enchaîna. Tout était ordonné pour que chacun passe une excellente soirée. L'introduction de Cas fut, elle aussi, légère et toute en simplicité. Cependant, on charia Dean pour ne pas avoir eu le courage de faire face à sa gazinière.

Alors que les invités et l'hôte buvaient, Cas s'affairait en cuisine pour terminer les derniers préparatifs. Il se sentait d'humeur tranquille et heureuse.

Assister de loin aux retrouvailles de Dean et sa famille avait ramené des souvenirs quelques peu douloureux qu'il croyait enfouies avec le temps. Mais il était heureux pour Dean, et il n'expliquait pas vraiment ce phénomène.

Les dernières herbes venaient d'être ajoutées lorsque Dean pénétra dans la cuisine, en quête de l'entrée. Ils s'étaient convenus ainsi: Cas préparait et restait en cuisine tandis que Dean irait servir. Malgré les protestations du châtain, Cas était resté très stricte sur le fait qu'il ne voulait pas sortir. Dean n'avait plus insisté.

Avant même que Dean ne puisse dire quelque chose, Cas le coupa.

''Sur le comptoir, Dean.''

Dean tourna son regard, apercevant cinq assiettes alignées. La salade avait l'air délicieuse, et venant de Dean cela ne pouvait être qu'un compliment. Il remercia silencieusement Castiel d'un hochement de tête et partit rejoindre sa famille à table.

L'entrée fut accueillie avec plaisir. Sam, Jess et Mary était aux anges. Tandis que Dean et John restaient silencieux mais n'en pensaient pas moins. Si un jour Dean accepterait de manger sain, ce serait bien pour cette salade. John ne parla pas de la nourriture, mais n'en laissa pas une miette.

Ils discutèrent, entre verres de vin et bières, Sam et Jessica racontant leurs vies d'étudiants sérieux et coincés - selon Dean -, il ne cessera jamais de taquiner son frère, il aimait top cela.

Dean était confiant et finalement complètement relaxé. Le dîner se passait à merveille et Castiel n'avait pas menti quant à la qualité des plats. On pouvait sentir l'odeur de chili jusque dans le salon. C'est sans étonnement que les yeux de son père s'ouvrirent aussi vite que ceux d'un prédateur repérant sa proie, pour se plonger dans les iris vertes de son fils.

''Mon Dieu, fils, ça fait une éternité que je n'ai pas mangé de chili !''

''J'espère bien ! Je ne veux plus aucune trace de ce repas à la fin de ce dîner !''

C'est ce moment que choisit Castiel pour faire signe à Dean que les plats étaient dressés. Le jeune homme quitta la table en s'excusant, rejoignant le brun dans la cuisine. Ce dernier lui indiqua le comptoir de la tête, sourire aux lèvres. Il avait l'air heureux, et cette expression lui allait à merveille. Dean se gifla mentalement face à ses pensées. Business, business !

''Wow, Cas, je te mets un 10 pour la présentation !'' plaisanta-t-il, lui adressant un clin d'œil joueur.

Castiel sourit lui aussi, et se détourna pour inspecter le four. La tarte commençait à peine à cuire, il était dans les temps. Ça lui avait manqué. Le stress de la cuisine, le bonheur de travailler avec les aliments, d'en faire des ''oeuvres d'arts'' comme aurait dit sa mère. Un pincement au cœur lui déchira la poitrine au souvenir. Il devait être devenu un peu pâle car Dean s'approcha rapidement de lui.

"Ça va, mec ?"

"Pardon, je - Ça m'a rappelé des souvenirs."

Devant l'air inquiet et dubitatif de Dean, Cas continua.

"Je vais bien, Dean." coupant court à la conversation.

Dean avait du recevoir le message car il ne protesta pas et ne chercha pas à le faire parler. Castiel lui en était reconnaissant. Cependant, Dean garda son regard fixé dans celui de Cas. Mais, même s'il appréciait beaucoup Dean, il ne le connaissait pas. Il n'allait pas déballer sa vie personnelle à un parfait inconnu. Pourtant, devant le regard rempli de tendresse, Cas se sentit presque défaillir. Il se retourna brusquement, rompant le contact.

La tarte avait été un parfait prétexte. Dean comprit, et partit chercher les assiettes avant de quitter la pièce.

Castiel se sentait mal. Il avait agi bizarrement - devant un client, ne l'oublions pas - et le charme de Dean ne le laissait pas indifférent. Ça ne lui était jamais arrivé et il n'aimait pas la sensation. Il voulait rentrer.

. . .

Dean riait aux éclats. Il ne se souvenait pas de la dernière fois qu'il avait ri autant. Voir sa famille était son bonheur. Son paradis. Pouvoir accueillir Jess dans cette fratrie était fabuleux. Dean l'adorait, sous tous les points. Elle était parfaite.

Vu les regards que lui lançait son frère, il était indéniablement amoureux. Il n'arrivait pas à le croire, son petit Sammy avait vraiment trouvé son âme-sœur. Cela lui rappela égoïstement qu'il n'avait personne, lui. Il aimait sa vie et ses coups d'un soir, mais des fois il espérait plus. Il s'imaginait renter auprès de quelqu'un, partager plus qu'une simple baise avec un ou une inconnue.

Il y a quelques années déjà, il y avait pensé. Cependant il n'avait jamais trouvé _la_ personne avec qui concrétiser son petit bonheur personnel. Sa plus longue relation devait avoir duré une semaine ou deux. Il voulait faire le grand saut, mais bon sang, qu'il avait peur de la hauteur, et surtout de la chute.

. . .

La cuisine sentait la pomme et très légèrement la cannelle. L'odeur rendait Castiel nostalgique, elle lui faisait penser à sa ville natale, sa maison, son enfance. Sa mère lui avait transmit tout ce qu'elle savait en le félicitant et l'encourageant à continuer.

A la mort de celle-ci, la cuisine lui avait permit de s'échapper. Mais très vite, la douleur de la perte se fit sentir, il ne pouvait rentrer dans sa cuisine sans que les larmes lui montent aux yeux. Ni son père, ni ses frères et sœurs lui furent d'une grande aide, l'ignorant, le laissant dans son chagrin. La cuisine était devenue son horreur personnelle et il se mit à la détester.

Il ne cuisina plus pendant quatre ans.

Puis il décida de partir. Il trouva un appartement deux villes plus loin et s'en alla, sans regard en arrière. Sa famille ne l'en dissuada pas. Les premières années furent les plus dures, il finissait tout juste ses études et essayait de trouver un emploi. Il en décrocha un à la librairie du coin, heureux et satisfait.

Il pouvait réussir, il pouvait vivre.

. . .

Dean fit éruption dans la cuisine, sourire d'enfant aux lèvres et des yeux aussi pétillants que la Tour Eiffel.

''Ils ont tout simplement adoré ! Cas, tu es fabuleux !''

Le compliment fit rire Castiel, cela faisait bien longtemps qu'il n'avait pas reçu de d'éloges aussi honnêtes. Dean lui réchauffait le cœur mais il ne pouvait pas se laisser aller, c'était un client. Juste un client.

"Merci, Dean. J'apprécie ton enthousiasme."

Il vit le châtain s'arrêter et inhaler doucement. Puis il ferma les yeux, comme s'il était en paix avec le monde.

"Ça sent divinement bon..."

Son visage ne reflétait qu'une plaisante expression. Il était complément relaxé et semblait heureux. Castiel se sentit sourire. Il ne retînt pas la question.

"Pourquoi la tarte ?"

Dean rouvrît les yeux, plaçant son regard vert forêt dans celui océan de Cas. Il se rapprocha légèrement.

"Parce que c'est ce que ma mère me faisait quand j'étais plus jeune. Des que je me sentais mal, elle me réconfortait avec une tarte. Elle me parlait et me faisait goûter ses recettes. Ça fait partit de mes plus beaux souvenirs d'enfance."

Il dégagea son regard de celui de Cas pour rapidement le faire passer vers la porte qui menait au salon. L'amour de Dean pour sa famille ne pouvait être évalué, se dit Cas. Il adorait ce côté de sa personnalité.

Non, il ne venait pas de penser ça.

"Ils ont du beaucoup te manquer."

"Tu n'imagines pas."

Oh si, il pouvait. Le même pincement que plus tôt vint happer son cœur, mais il se sentait moins triste avec Dean.

Client. Client. Client.

Le message dansait devant ses yeux comme un néon rouge. Il ne pouvait pas se le permettre. Pas quand son salaire en dépendait.

Il se retourna vers la tarte qu'il venait de sortir, elle était encore trop chaude pour être servie. Il fit semblant de l'inspecter, cherchant n'importe quels prétextes pour éviter les yeux trop clairs de Dean. Un silence s'installa. Pesant ou pas, Cas ne voulait pas le briser. Il dépassait déjà trop les limites.

Il ne sentit pas Dean se rapprocher dans son dos pour à son tour examiner la tarte. Cas sursauta - juste légèrement - se tendant face au corps pressé contre le sien. Dean du le ressentir car il se décala doucement, ne quittant pas Castiel des yeux.

''Tu vas bien, Cas ?''

Castiel voulait crier.

''Parfaitement. Je dresse les assiettes et elles sont à toi", lui répondit-il dans un sourire qui fit froncer les sourcils de Dean.

. . .

Il n'avait pas réfléchi et avait plutôt agi instinctivement. Dean se fustigeait déjà de s'être rapproché aussi violemment. Il était un fervent croyant de l'espace entre la relation professionnel/client et il venait de se contredire complètement.

Pourtant, il y avait quelque chose avec ce petit brun. Cas le mettait à l'aise - même avec son regard perçant -, il le mettait même assez en confiance pour qu'il parle de sa famille. Il ne connaissait pas cet homme, pas vraiment, mais l'attirance physique était indéniable.

Mais il s'interdisait rien que de flirter avec des relations dîtes de business.

Une fois prêtent, Cas lui tendit les assiettes qu'il s'empressa de prendre. Alors qu'il rejoignait sa famille qui riait ensemble, il ne put s'empêcher de jeter un dernier regard vers la cuisine.

Peut-être pourrait-il faire une exception pour cette fois…

Et pourtant… Comparé aux coups d'un soir qui n'étaient eux aussi basés que sur l'attirance physique, Cas dégageait quelque chose de fascinant. Dean avait envie de connaître des choses sur ce cuisinier, de _le_ connaître.

Il se stoppa brutalement en se claquant mentalement: ''tu divagues, Winchester.''

Il finit par se concentrer sur sa famille et sa tarte devant lui. Impatient de la goûter, il en prit une bonne cuillère. Il se brûla un peu - Sam se moquait de lui - mais il ne le regrettait pas, cette tarte était magique, brûlante ou pas.

Il émit un son si embarrassant qu'il avait les joues rouges.

Dans la cuisine, Cas sourit.


	2. Chapter 2: Entrée

Bon, tout d'abord bonne année ! Ensuite, désolée pour ce monstrueux retard. L'histoire a eut du mal à se mettre en place mais j'espère être plus régulière pour la suite. D'ailleurs j'aimerais préciser que cette fiction ainsi que Battle Of One ne sont pas des fictions abandonnées. Elles seront terminées donc pas de panique pour les gens qui se le demandaient :)

De plus, je suis vraiment désolée de vous avoir fait attendre pour ce chapitre car c'est un chapitre dit de ''transition", l'histoire commence à se mettre en place et un personnage apparaît. Ce personnage jouera un rôle important, si j'ose dire, mais ne vous en faîte pas cette fiction est une destiel 8)

 _ **Disclaimer : Rien ne m'appartient excepté l'histoire.**_

 _ **Remerciements : Merci aux personnes qui me suivent toujours et qui attendaient ce chapitre en m'encourageant à continuer, cette fiction est ma toute première avec des chapitres et j'avoue que j'ai eu du mal à trouver un juste milieu entre histoire et développement. Donc merci à vous d'être toujours là. Merci à toi, tu te reconnaîtras, pour ton soutien et tes conseils. **_

.

.

 _ **Make It Sweet**_

.

.

DÎNER II. _Entrée_

Dean se sentait fatigué.

Oui, fatigué serait le mot. Depuis deux semaines qu'il n'arrêtait pas. Ce chantier lui prenait un tant fou et bien qu'il adorait son travail, il en ressentait une certaine frustration. Le client n'était jamais content avec ses plans et changeait d'avis à la dernière minute. A. Chaque. Fois.

Dean rêvait de pouvoir le diriger vers une autre société, mais son patron avait été formel.

"Ne le laisse pas partir, Winchester. Ou j'anéantirai ta carrière." lui avait très aimablement dit Rufus Turner, tout en le transperçant de ses yeux noirs.

Rufus pouvait être un chic type. Dean le savait, mais quand un gros client rentrait, il se transformait en le businessman le plus flippant que Dean ait jamais connu. Se plaindre des ordres donnés n'était donc pas une option. Malgré tout, la patience de Dean commençait à s'effriter et il pouvait la sentir devenir de plus en plus faible.

En ce début de soirée, il avait au moins réussi à trouver un arrangement qui convenait à son client. "Mais pour combien de temps ?" se demanda-t-il alors qu'il rejoignait sa voiture. Il rentra dans l'Impala et respira fortement l'odeur de cuir qui s'en dégageait. Cette odeur le calmait, et avec une journée comme celle qu'il venait de passer il ne rêvait plus que d'un bain et de son lit. D'une tarte aussi, mais c'était une autre histoire.

Depuis le dîner avec sa famille, il ne mangeait que les plats déjà préparés de la supérette en bas de chez lui. Ne trouvant ni le courage, ni le temps de se faire - ou d' _essayer_ de se faire - à manger. Il avait fait en sorte de garder un peu de la tarte aux pommes de Cas. Cependant, elle n'avait pas duré bien longtemps.

De plus, Dean se mentirait à lui-même s'il se disait que les yeux bleus du cuisinier ne le hantaient pas non plus. Cas avait été des plus charmant tout le long de la soirée et même après. Il avait été salué sa famille lorsqu'ils étaient partis et avait insisté pour rester nettoyer avec Dean. Une fois fait, Dean lui avait tendu son chèque et ils s'étaient à leur tour salués avant que le brun ne disparaisse de son appartement, non sans un dernier sourire.

Des lors, Dean se repassait la scène en boucle en se disant qu'une exception dans ses principes aurait peut-être eu du bon. Il ne voulait pas avoir à faire avec ce genre de chose mais lorsqu'il revoyait les yeux bleus du jeune homme, il se disait que ses résolutions n'étaient que des conneries. Cas ne bossait même pas pour ou avec lui.

Avec un sourire las, il roula jusqu'à arriver à son appartement. Il se gara, et se dit qu'une petite course à la supérette ne lui ferait pas de mal. Il n'avait plus rien dans ses tiroirs et il avait définitivement _faim._ Il se demandait si rappeler Cas pour lui proposer un dîner en tête à tête serait une chose beaucoup trop rapide et bizarre à faire… Il était dans le rayon des snacks en tout genre lorsqu'il rentra dans quelqu'un.

Il allait s'excuser mais les mots s'étouffèrent dans sa bouche.

''Lisa ?''

La jolie jeune femme brune releva son regard marron clair vers Dean et toute aussi surprise, murmura à son tour.

''Dean ?''

Un silence s'installa, ils se regardèrent comme si l'autre allait disparaître en un coup de vent. Puis la sonnette de la supérette retentit, signalant qu'un autre client était entré et ainsi, brisa le moment.

''Oh mon dieu ! Ça fait une éternité ! Comment ça va ? Qu'est-ce que tu deviens ?'' Dean bombarda Lisa de questions. Elle lui sourit, le même sourire qu'elle lui faisait des années plus tôt alors qu'ils étaient lycéens et qu'ils sortaient ensemble.

Ils discutèrent, comme si ils ne s'étaient jamais séparés lorsque les parents de Lisa avaient déménagé. Dean savait que s'il avait été plus vieux et plus mature il aurait gardé une relation avec Lisa. Même à longue distance. Il l'avait vraiment aimé. Et maintenant alors qu'elle lui racontait qu'elle était devenue professeur de yoga, il se souvenait pourquoi.

Cette femme était extraordinaire. Magnifique, gentille et respectueuse; il s'était toujours senti à l'aise avec elle. Cela lui faisait réellement plaisir de croiser à nouveau le chemin de cette incroyable femme.

Alors qu'ils décidèrent de prolonger la soirée dans un bar que Dean connaissait, toute trace d'un regard céruléen avait disparu.

Ils s'assirent un peu au fond, cherchant un peu de tranquillité, et commandèrent un whisky pour Dean et un mojito pour Lisa avec en plus deux plats de frites, aucun des deux n'ayant encore mangé.

''Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais en ville ? Toi et tes parents étiez partis à la campagne, non ?''

''Oui, mais… Tu sais, j'ai toujours adoré la ville, même une petite ville calme et recluse. J'ai aimé la campagne et le bien être qu'elle nous a offert, mais je ne me voyais pas rester là-bas éternellement. Je suis partie pour mes études et mes parents ne me l'ont pas du tout reproché. Ils étaient même plutôt fier et m'ont poussé dans cette voie.'' elle lui parlait avec le sourire, adoration et malice dans ses yeux bruns.

Dean était heureux d'apprendre que sa famille allait mieux, il se souvenait que lors de leurs années de lycée, les parents de Lisa se disputaient beaucoup et ne faisaient ni attention à elle ni à ce qu'elle pouvait ressentir.

''J'ai fait une rencontre aussi. Bien qu'elle n'est pas durée, elle m'a procuré ma plus grande joie de vivre.'' nouveau sourire aux lèvres, plus tendre.

''Quoi donc ?''

''Mon fils.''

Dean toussa. Fort. Sa gorge était en feu - merci au whisky - et il avait du mal à reprendre sa respiration. Lorsque ses poumons ne lui firent plus aussi mal et qu'il eut réussi à se sécher les yeux, il tourna son regard rouge et incrédule vers Lisa qui s'amusait clairement de la situation.

''Tu as un fils ?!''

''Oui. Il a huit ans. Il passe ses vacances chez ses grands-parents en ce moment. Tu veux le voir ?''

Encore un peu choqué par la révélation, Dean ne fit qu'un hochement de tête pour toute réponse. La jeune femme sortit son téléphone et lui présenta la photo du fond d'écran. Un petit garçon était debout dans un jardin, portant un t-shirt AC/DC avec les mains en l'air qui arboraient le signe du rock n roll, sourire jusqu'aux oreilles. En détaillant plus attentivement la photo, il pouvait voir que le gamin avait les yeux de sa mère.

''Il est adorable'' se surprit-il à commenter ''et il a déjà des bons goûts en matière de musique !''

Lisa rit avec lui et ils repartirent dans un mélange de conversation sur leurs familles et leur passé - à l'époque c'était d'ailleurs Dean qui écoutait du AC/DC à fond dans l'Impala -, la soirée se termina lorsqu'ils eurent tout deux finis leur premier verre. Lisa ayant de la route à faire.

Ils se saluèrent sur la promesse de se revoir très prochainement. Un sourire et un échange de numéro plus tard, Dean repartait tranquillement vers son appartement, l'esprit enjoué et positif.

Pourtant lorsqu'il sortit de la douche et qu'il se coucha, ce n'était pas les yeux bruns et malicieux de Lisa qui le bercèrent mais bien des yeux bleus qui revinrent bien vite dans son esprit, comme vexé d'avoir été oublié.

. . .

Cas, pour la première fois depuis des mois, se sentait bien. Ses factures étaient payées, son frigo était plein alors que c'était presque la fin du mois ! Et il avait un peu d'extra de ses heures à la librairie.

Oui, pour une fois, Cas pouvait dire qu'il se sentait bien.

Après le dîner avec les Winchesters, il avait reçu deux autres commandes. Des commandes assez importantes pour le faire tenir le mois; voire légèrement plus. Ce genre d'occasions ne se présentaient pas souvent et il était juste heureux de savoir que le concierge n'essaierait pas par tous les moyens de le faire virer.

Fergus Crowley n'avait jamais été un homme sympathique de l'avis de Cas, mais il n'avait jamais rien fait pour attirer les foudres du roi du building. Certes, il y eut certaines fois où il ne pouvait pas payer son loyer à temps. Mais il n'avait en aucun cas dépassé les cinq jours de retard ! Et pourtant, Crowley l'avait clairement prit comme un affront.

Depuis ce jour, Castiel l'appelait le roi des Enfers.

Mais pour l'instant, il était heureux, purement et simplement. Pourtant, lorsqu'il ferma les yeux pendant un bref instant, c'est le visage de Dean - heureux lui même devant une tarte - qui lui apparut. Il se figea, puis rougit.

Il avait du mal à se sortir l'architecte de la tête, il pouvait se l'avouer. Dean lui avait tout de suite plu. Autant physiquement que psychologiquement - du moins le peu qu'il avait aperçu l'avait vraiment charmé. Mais Dean n'avait tenté aucune réelle approche et il ne s'était pas senti le courage de le faire de son propre chef.

Castiel ne se qualifiait pas comme quelqu'un d'anxieux, ni de nerveux en général. Il savait que les gens le trouvait bizarre à cause de son manque de tact, de son regard fixe et profond ainsi que son insuffisance de culture populaire mais il n'avait jamais été craintif. En revanche, un dénuement de certitude et de confiance en soi, ça oui ! Cas n'avait jamais été très confortable concernant les relations humaines. Il pouvait passer des heures dans un jardin entouré de fleurs et d'abeilles avec une aisance impressionnante mais lorsqu'il s'agissait d'oser approcher des personnes de son plein gré, Cas n'était clairement pas au rendez-vous.

Sa famille n'avait clairement pas été un exemple et ne l'avait pas non plu poussé à faire des rencontres. Il pouvait dire aujourd'hui qu'il se sentait vraiment libre. Qu'il avait vraiment réussi; il avait assez pour se payer ce dont il avait besoin et il récoltait en plus de la satisfaction par ce qu'il faisait. Son métier - même instable - le comblait de joie. Voir des visages s'illuminer rien que par sa cuisine lui procurait un bien être fou.

Pourtant, le sourire du jeune homme aux yeux verts ne quitta pas ses pensées, bien qu'il essaya plusieurs fois d'en effacer l'image mentale. Il se laissait un peu de temps. Peut-être rappellerait-il Dean de lui même.

. . .

Dean aurait du se douter que sa bonne humeur n'allait pas rester très longtemps. Sa rencontre avec Lisa avait été comme une bouffée d'oxygène, mais il en était de nouveau privé à cause de son client qui la lui pompait de manière très régulière.

Brady Smith était un jeune cadre qui se pensait au dessus de tout le monde et qui ne prenait pas "non" pour une réponse correcte ou acceptable. Tout ce qui Dean aimait chez une personne.

L'arrogance du jeune homme ne semblait jamais s'arrêter. Et bien que cela faisait mal à Dean de l'admettre, Brady avait de bonnes idées dans l'aménagement de ses constructions, mais son sale caractère et ça suffisance lui tapait sévèrement sur le système. Brady agissait comme s'il connaissait le métier mieux que lui et Dean se mordait l'intérieur des joues pour éviter de lui dire quelque chose qu'il regretterait par la suite.

"Écoutez, je sais que sur un plan esthétique cette poutre devrait être là. Mais si vous vous obstinez à vouloir la mettre ici, votre immeuble ne pourra pas être construit. Elle ne supportera pas tout ce poids. C'est impossible." Dean avait dû lui répéter déjà au moins cinq fois.

"Et clairement je vous dis que vous avez tort. Maintenant, Monsieur l'architecte, je vous paye pour que vous construisiez ce que je vous demande. Alors je vous suggérerait de trouver une solution et vite. J'ai un rendez vous dans vingts minutes, je dois partir. Je veux que vous trouviez une résolution à ce problème !" avec un air hautain et confiant, jugeant Dean du regard comme s'il n'était qu'un bon à rien.

Dean ne lui répondit pas. Il n'en n'avait pas le courage et encore moins l'envie. 99% des soirs, ses entretiens avec Brady se terminaient de la sorte. Mais il était coincé ici. Il ne pouvait pas refuser ce chantier et envoyer balader Brady - où Rufus lui ferait vivre un enfer - mais il ne pouvait pas non plus privilégier l'esthétique sur la construction. Pas sur un tel terrain et encore moins pour un immeuble de 30 étages.

Encore une fois, il se sentait fatigué. Épuisé jusqu'au corps et il se demandait même s'il sortirait de ce chantier - jeu de mot comprit - sans une hospitalisation d'urgence pour manque de sommeil et de nutrition.

Il venait tout juste de rentrer chez lui lorsque son téléphone vibra dans sa poche. Il suspectait grandement que le sms venait de Brady et il n'avait clairement pas la foi de lui accorder du temps supplémentaire. Il décida donc de l'ignorer et partit s'asseoir sur son canapé, mettant en route la télévision comme pour créer un fond sonore dans son appartement trop silencieux. Il écoutait d'une oreille distraite la rediffusion de MD lorsqu'une nouvelle vibration dans sa poche ne lui fasse lever les yeux aux ciel.

Résolu et frustré, il sortit violemment son téléphone de sa poche, juron sur le bout de la langue. Mais ce n'était pas Brady. Pas du tout.

 **Lisa: J'ai beaucoup aimé te revoir et je voudrai savoir si tu serais partant pour une autre soirée ?**

 **Lisa: Tu n'es pas obligé, évidemment !**

Maintenant, il se sentait un peu coupable de ne pas avoir répondu plus tôt. Souriant devant son téléphone comme un adolescent, il s'apprêtait à répondre quand un sentiment étrange le prit. C'était Lisa ici, et non pas une fille qu'il aurait rencontré dans un bar lors d'une soirée quelconque. Dean se faisait peut-être des films mais il avait l'impression que s'il répondait trop hâtivement à ce message il risquait de prendre une décision dont il n'était pas sûr à cent pour cent.

Il regarda de nouveau le message, essayant de déchiffrer un autre sens. Mais Lisa était une amie - plus qu'une amie d'ailleurs - de longue date. Bien sur ils venaient tout juste de se retrouver, et il y avait le petit Ben à prendre en compte. Dean se torturait l'esprit avec des questions, ses pensées ne voulaient plus arrêter d'affluer.

Il jeta une dernière fois un coup d'oeil à son écran - maintenant noir - et prit une grande respiration. Il était sûrement en train d'en faire trop. Rien ne laissait à penser que Lisa envisageait quoi que se soit. Il se fustigea pour sa maladresse à toujours tout analyser et répondit aussitôt, se maudissant encore plus pour le temps perdu.

 **Dean: Avec plaisir. Viens chez moi Samedi, on pourra prendre le dîner ensemble.**

Avec une petite minute de réflexion personnelle pour savoir s'il était celui qui allait trop vite maintenant; il se convint que non et l'envoya. Le coeur battant peut-être un peu trop vite à son goût. Il attendit patiemment, regardant d'un oeil distrait la télé. Lorsque son téléphone s'éveilla, il le prit délicatement, comme s'il avait peur de la réponse.

 **Lisa: Ce serait génial ! Ben sera encore chez ses grands-parents et je ne travaille pas le Dimanche. Mais, dis moi Winchester, quand as-tu appris à cuisiner ?**

Dean sourit, autant par la question que par la réponse qu'elle engendra

 **Dean: C'est une surprise.**

Il était temps de sortir son atout.

Un atout qui lui tournait dans la tête aussi souvent que le chaleureux sourire de Lisa. Dean était le pro du déni et il se sentait de le rester encore au moins une soirée de plus. Sans plus de réverbérations, il se leva et se dirigea vers son ordinateur.

Il était temps d'appeler Castiel.

. . .

Cas était en train de tester sa nouvelle recette de tarte aux citrons quand il fut interrompu par le vibreur de son téléphone. Il sourit.

Il ne l'avait même pas ouvert, mais son portable n'avait vibré qu'une fois. Ce qui voulait dire une seule chose. Il avait du boulot. Heureux comme un gamin devant l'arbre de noël, il s'empressa de se laver les mains et de sortir le téléphone de sa poche.

Quelle ne fut pas sa surprise lorsqu'il put y lire le nom de Dean Winchester. Un sourire timide étira son visage, ses yeux bleus pétillants d'excitation et de malice. Il ouvrit le mail, le coeur léger.

"De: **Dean Winchester**

Objet: **J'ai du boulot pour toi !**

Hey Cas,

J'aurais encore besoin de tes services, se serait un dîner pour deux (si tu vois ce que je veux dire), Samedi soir. Pareillement qu'avec ma famille je voudrais quelque chose de classique et de chic en même temps, comme tu sais si bien le faire. C'est une amie de longue date et disons que j'aimerais marquer le coup.

Si ça t'intéresse j'attends ta réponse.

D.W"

Son sourire s'était fané des la première phrase. Il savait qu'il n'agissait pas raisonnablement mais il n'arrivait pas à contrôler le pincement au coeur que lui infligeait le mail de Dean. Il ne se faisait pas d'illusion, Dean et lui ne se connaissait pas. Mais Castiel avait tout de même sentit comme une connexion s'effectuer entre les deux hommes. Apparemment, il était le seul à l'avoir senti. Il se trouvait idiot et étrangement mal à l'aise. Il était de nature rêveuse et Dean était un rêve ambulant après tout. Il avait juste espéré…

Il soupira tristement. Espérer était sa spécialité, mais sa nervosité à créer des relations lui était bien trop compromettante. Il se trouvait une fois de plus dans la position de l'observateur. Celui qui devait sourire et se montrer heureux pour les autres.

Dean lui avait réellement fait quelque chose. Castiel croyait à l'amour au premier regard. C'était une chose que sa mère avait vécu et elle lui avait toujours dit que c'était quelque chose de fabuleux. Il avait grandi dans l'espoir de pouvoir à son tour trouver son âme soeur.

Dean lui avait donné cette impression; avec ses regards et ses paroles. Mais il s'était manifestement trompé. L'affection de Dean à son égard était purement et simplement amicale.

Les coups de foudre n'existaient pas. Il était temps pour lui de grandir.


End file.
